


Secret indentities

by JotunVali



Category: One Piece
Genre: Disguise, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Soba-Mask, Wano Arc (One Piece), blushing marimo, happy cook, like Years of slow burn, oh well, tags won't let me type sanji without the family name, unintended love confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: His new disguise makes Sanji bold and he decides to use it to finally confess to his fav marimo. But he didn't expect the roles would be inverted.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Secret indentities

**Author's Note:**

> A little headcanon I had in mind for a while. Really, if Sanji doesn't use it to confess to Zo-chan, then what's the point of a MASKING costume? Frankly?

What if he used his Soba-Mask disguise to finally dare to kiss his favorite marimo?

No, that was a stupid idea. He was using this lame outfit made by his disturbed warmongering birth family only to defend his friends. Not to sexually harass them. Well, that outfit could turn him invisible so maybe… No! That was even worse!

Sanji blushed underneath his mask. 

“ _Oi_ , you alright?” Zoro asked him, unaware of Soba-Mask secret identity and in front of a guy who’s been vividly shaking off his head twice without an apparent reason.

Oh and fuck it! Maybe that was his only chance to kiss him without having to explain or account or being crushed under eternal shame!

Sanji pulled down his mask, careful of keeping his large black glasses, and cupped Zoro’s cheek.

“ _Oi_ , what the f-?” Zoro 

“You’re my type, Zoro-san.” Soba-Mask admitted and kissed the vegetal warrior.

Or so he thought.

He felt a large, strong hand pushing his mouth away.

“The fuck is your problem, moron??” Zoro growled.

“Oh, sorry.” The caped hero apologized with clear disappointment and regret in his voice. “It’s just… I’m... I can’t resist… when I see a...badass and handsome guy like you.” He admitted, with a deeper crimson on his face. He thought he noticed some red on Zoro’s face too.

“Uh… th-thank you, but…” Zoro embarrassedly looked away.

What? The big bad manly demon of East Blue liked it when a guy complimented him on his looks? Besides, Marimo-kun was so cute when flustered!

“I-I’m not interested. Also I’m… already taken. I mean my… _heart_ is already taken.” Zoro clumsily explained.

_What? Already taken? But who-? Oh. Yes. Of course._

Sanji miserably remembered his encounter with the princess Hiyori. Zoro literally was glued to her. He always thought the marimo never cared about women, romance with a woman that is, but… After all, Sanji had been gone for what? Months? Maybe a year? Zoro had all the time in the world and many beautiful women around him to pick a beloved one. What a moron. He left Zoro with an umpteenth stupid argument on Dressrosa, then implied in a letter he’d never return, was gone for months… Obviously Zoro had all the reasons in the world to forget about him and fall in love with someone else. 

_Moron. What a stupid, stupid moron you are, Soba-Mask Sanji!_ He self-flogged as he was on the verge of tears. But he held on. He had to keep his identity secret after all. Especially to Zoro.

“I… I see. I understand. The princess is very beautiful indeed. And strong. And brave too. Who wouldn’t fall for her?”

“What? What princess? What you talking about?” Zoro really looked disoriented. More than usual that is.

“Princess Hiyori. Isn’t she her you’re in love with?”

“What? No! What the hell?” Zoro protested. “She saved me, ok, but I’m not… _in love_ with her. Jeez, if I should fall in love with everyone who save my life… And I’ve met her like a couple days ago! I barely know her! Who would fall in love with someone they barely know?”

_The stupid, absolutely and direly stupid cook you have in front of you, marimo._

“No, the... one and only for me, if... I can name him that way…” Zoro scratched his green hair in embarrassment and blushed again, as if he was about to deliver a secret he never dared to share with anyone before.

_Him?_

“...is a perverted, swirly-eyebrowed cook.” Zoro admitted. “Despite the fact the bastard made me believe for months I would never see him again and the fact he fucked up my letting go of him by showing up out of the blue like a flower in... the Flower capital!” He grumbled, still blushing. “As if I hadn’t enough shit to deal with! He was history for me, a sweet, wonderful history, I had moved on, I was already pissed enough at all the horrors happening around me, and here he shows up, out of nowhere, as if nothing happened! As if he’d never written his cursed letter! I was… so mad. So sure I’d never see him again. He was part of the past to me. And… there he is. Popping up while it’s just impossible it must be him. He was gone. Forever. And… he’s still here. Messing up my feelings. I’m mad at Yasu’s execution, mad little Toko may get hurt, and yet I’m… happy. Troubled as fuck cause he’s not supposed to be here, but still… so fucking happy! I’m also pissed at him cause I had managed to get over him and move on but…” He softly shook his head. “I’m so happy he’s here. I don’t want him to leave ever again!” He exclaimed, feeling tears might pour down at any moment. “Shit… He was like… a pure ray of light among the dark and murky mess around us…”

It was near impossible for Soba-Sanji not to burst into tears at the moment. Also his heart was beating like crazy! Zoro loved him! Zoro madly loved him! He was so happy! It was… too beautiful to be true yet… It _was_ true! Zoro loved him! Zoro _loved_ him!

“You…” His voice was trembling. “You must be… very much in love.” Sanji assumed in an uptight murmur 

“I must be, yes.” Zoro agreed in the most dazzling, most wonderful smile ever. “Not only the bastard is a heavenly cook, if you saw him, you’d know instantly there’s no one more stupidly handsome than him, as he’s stupidly kind. Always here to comfort everyone, even people he doesn’t know, you should see him with children, it puts your heart on fire, so nice and so selfless he’d let you do anything to him, even kill him or shotgun marry him, if he could save people that way. I’ll admit to you, I thought for a moment he actually would marry a pretty girl he doesn’t know and live happily ever after with her. A good reason to never return to his crew, ain’t it? Especially for a guy who’s all lovey-dovey around girls. I never got that annoying habit. Girls, guys, it’s all the same, right? Why does he see girls as so different and so better?” Zoro sighed. “Well, I sort of get it. Girls are his type. Guys are mine. Maybe that is the main problem. I like him but he can never like me cause I’m not a booby, curvy, coying babe, see? It should’ve been better for him to stay with his bride. He’d have lived with the pretty girl of his dreams and my stupid feelings for him would’ve never come back to trouble and screw me up again.” He softly chuckled. “He left his pretty bride to come back… maybe that means…” He swiftly wiped his verging tears. “Fuck... no. It’s stupid. I’m stupid.” He spat. “Just because I’m over the moon to see him back doesn’t mean he’s… fuck. Sorry, you must think I’m crazy to talk to you about that, we don’t even know each-” The smitten swordsman noticed only now the swirly eyebrow on Soba’s face.

Zoro’s heart froze.

Soba took off his mask and glasses. Revealing a familiar cook’s blushing as hell face and gleaming eyes.

The herbal warrior’s face turned so red steam started to float up from it.

Sanji held in his tears. Huffing in. Biting his lip. He was sure the marimo hated him. Hated him more than everything, more viciously than before. Especially after he had lept away to Whole Cake without notice. After leaving his marimo on another argument. After noticing with a painful twinge in his heart same marimo wouldn’t talk to him when Sanji came to Wano unless the cook spoke to him first. And now, now that beautiful, passionate, fiery, heart-warming, piercing speech! It really, really was too good… but it was true! It  _ was  _ true!

“You- you love me?” He asked, a thick lump in his throat.

Zoro flinched.

“D-Doesn’t matter!” He replied, heavily blushing. “Why would it matter since you like women anyway?”

“I… also thought I only liked women.” Sanji admitted. “Before meeting my favorite marimo.” He softly smiled and looked away.

Trapped, cornered, Zoro gave in and ended up hugging tight his cook.

“I thought I’d never see you again,  _ baka _ !” He screamed out, finally setting his tears free. 

Sanji’s heart exploded.

“You… you really thought I’d leave you in peace, marimo?” He screamed back, clutching Zoro’s shoulders.


End file.
